Amethyst
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Yugi is a girl with a kitten for a best friend. The kitten's name is Yami, and he isn't a normal cat. When Yugi solves the Millennium Puzzle, adventures begins and feelings are realized. YxYY JxS RxB MxM TxT maybe more. Vivian bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl and her Cat

Here's the new plot to Amethyst. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Amethyst

Chapter 1: The Girl and her Cat

"Yugi, wake-up," a familiar baritone voice said. The girl, Yugi Moto groaned as she turned to her.

"Come on, Yugi. It's time for school. You have to wake-up," the voice continued. Yugi reach out her head and placed upon a tiny furry head.

"Hey! Do I look like an alarm clock to you?" the voice asked annoyed.

Yugi smiled as she finally opened her eyes to see her best friend, a black kitten called Yami. She had her hand on his head.

"Morning," she said as she removed her hand.

"Morning," said the cat.

_"Morning," _said a light green bird from a duel monster card named Simorgh, the Bird of Divinity.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast. Coming, Yami?" Yugi questioned.

"Right behind you."

Yugi Moto is an orphan who lost her parents when she was young and is now living in the Kame Game Shop with her grandfather. She is beautiful, but she had strange features. She had tri-color hair that shot up, her big eyes were like beautiful amethyst jewels, her skin was fairly pale, and her body was a small poor female figure. It was common for her to be mistaken as a child or a boy.

She met Yami, the talking un-aging un-growing kitten, when she was five, but he had only came for nightly visits when she was scared, upset, or lonely and she didn't want to disturb her parents.

When her loving parents died and she was slowly dying from a lonely broken heart, Yami came into her room and stayed. Yugi told him he could go home when she was better. He refused. He didn't want to leave her again. From that, they were best friends. Later, Simorgh started talking from his card. Then the three were friends and Grandpa knew.

________________________________________________

"See ya! Grandpa!" Yugi said as she left the game shop in the boys' uniform of Domino High School, her backpack on her back, and Yami on her shoulder.

When they reach the school grounds, Yami jumped off her shoulder to a tree to watch her as she had class.

When it was time for lunch, everyone was leaving.

"Hey, Yugi, everyone is going out for basketball. How about coming too?" asked a boy who had a basketball in his hands.

"No thanks, I'm bad at sports. The team I'm on always lose," she said as she played with a deck of playing cards. When you find her by herself, you would find her reading a book or playing a game.

"That's true," said the boy. With that, he left.

When everyone was gone, Yugi opened the window. Yami jumped onto the window sill with a brown paper bag in his mouth.

"You forgot your lunch. Grandpa was at the gates when I saw him, so I volunteered to bring it to you," Yami told her when she took the bag from his mouth.

"Sorry about that. Thank you," Yugi said as she turned away and Yami jumped into the room. He walked and jumped onto her desk.

"So, do you think you'll be able to finish it today?" Yami asked.

"I'm hoping," Yugi answered as she pulled out a golden box with eye on it. Within, it contained a very hard puzzle.

"You have worked on it for eight years. That's how long I've been with you," Yami said.

"I know but I'm not giving up yet," said Yugi, determined. Yami chuckled. Then his ear twitched and he dived into Yugi's backpack to hide. The next thing Yugi knew the box disappeared from her desk.

She looked up to see a tall girl with blond hair and honey eyes was holding the box in her hand, observing it. Her name is Josphina Wheeler.

"Um, Josphina, that's mine," Yugi said softly.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"It's a puzzle my grandfather gave me. It's my treasure," Yugi answered. It was her treasure because on the same day she got it, Yami decided to stay with her.

"Your treasure? That's pathetic, even for a girl, Yugi," Josphina said. That comment kinda hurt her. Josphina wasn't really a bully towards Yugi, but she did kinda pick on her. She toss up the box into the hands of a boy named Tristan. He was the same as Josphina.

Yugi could heard a light groan from her bag. She knew that Yami hated it when this happened to her. Like a flash of lighting, he jumped out, grabbed Yugi's box, and dived back in Yugi's back without being seen.

"What?" Tristan and Josphina said, surprised that the box was gone. When a student called them, they left Yugi alone.

"Thanks, Yami," said Yugi, looking into the bag.

"Your welcome," he said, glad to stop them.

________________________________________________

Soon, school finally ended. Yugi was on her way home when someone called her. It was Ushio, the hall moniter.

"Yugi, I've heard you were bullied. How about having me as a bodyguard?" he asked.

"Bullied? Bodyguard?" she repeated, "No, I'm fine. I don't need to be guarded." Yugi dashed off. Ushio wasn't going give-up.

"Yugi, I..." he stopped when she vanished in thin air.

"Where did that brat go?"

________________________________________________

At the game shop, a black lion stopped after running so fast that he was unseen by everyone. He let down his passenger, Yugi.

"Thanks, Yami," the girl said as the lion shrucked to the kitten. Yami could not only talk but could transform into a proud lion when he wanted to. It came in handy sometimes.

"No problem."

The two went inside to be greet by Grandpa and Simorgh, did homework, had dinner, and then worked on the puzzle with Yami watching with a smile.

The determination she had was impressed and slightly amused Yami. Yugi was pretty much physically weak, small, and frail, but she had a strong will and good heart.

"I did it," he heard her whisper. Yami looked at her. She was had a happy victorious, but tired look on her. Then her head hit her desk lightly and she fell to sleep.

"If she keeps falling asleep at that desk, she'll end up hurting herself," Yami said to himself, turning into his lion form. He bit down on the back of her pajama shirt and put her into her bed with the covers over her small frame.

After turning back into a kitten, he jumped onto the desk to see the complete upside-down pymarid from the puzzle pieces. Yugi finished the puzzle!

"The Millennium Puzzle," he whispered, remembering what Grandpa said it was. He was proud of Yugi for completing this difficult puzzle after eight years.

Suddenly, the puzzle started to glow. A beam of light came out onto his small forehead. When it disappeared, Yami stood there shock. He had no idea what had happen. It seem the light didn't do anything to him, since he didn't felt anything and felt fine.

"I-I guess it was nothing," he thought. He jumped onto Yugi's bed, curled up by her side, and fell asleep.

________________________________________________

The next day, after school, Ushio approached Yugi, not noticing Yami on her shoulder. The bigger student wanted to show her something. A bit frighten, she followed him until they saw Tristan and Josphina were on the ground against the wall, all beaten up.

"Josphina! Tristan!" Yugi shouted as they ran to them. Yami got off her shoulder to see Tristan as she looked at Josphina.

"Yugi, are you happy now?" she asked.

"What are talking about? Are you saying I wanted this to happen?" Yugi questioned.

"Ushio said that he was bodyguard and you wanted us to get beaten up for bullying you," Josphina explained.

"No! I never asked for this," said Yugi.

"Move, Yugi!" Ushio ordered as he pushed her away. He kicked Josphina in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Yugi cried, standing in front of him, blocking him from Josphina.

"Why are you protecting them? They bully you," Ushio said amused.

"They don't bully me! They're my friends!" she cried. She never considered them bullying her ever. She thought they picked on her a little just to toughen her up. They never tried to hurt her. They tried to beat her up. She told Yami before that she wouldn't mind being friends with them.

"My my, are you a winner. Anyway, you'll need to pay me for being a good bodyguard. The cost is two thousand dollars," he said.

"What! I can't pay that!" He was going to make her pay that much for something she didn't want. Yami growled dangerously.

"In that case, I'll make you pay a different way," said Ushio, lifting her up by her shirt and punched her.

He started to beat her until Yami attacked him at his neck in his kitten form. The real bully just pulled him off and throw him out of the away, returned beating Yugi. Yami tried again in his lion form this time, but in his shock, Ushio did the same thing again. He ignored the fact a puny kitten become a large lion and continue to kick and punch Yugi's small defenseless body.

"Leave. Her. Alone!!!" Yami ordered as a golden eye appeared on his forehead. The Millennium Puzzle in Yugi's bag was glow too. With both light, Yami's entire body was shining brightly as his form changed to a new one.

His new form was human, and he looked just like Yugi! The only differences were that some of the golden lightning bangs shot up into the black pair; his figure was well-built and taller than Yugi; and his narrow eyes were beautfiul fiery crimson. He was pretty much dress in a Domino High school uniform but had a black shirt under the jacket and wore black boots. Black feathered wings were connected to his back. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami felt something had awaken within him. Something that gave him power and something about who he was. The power he has now is what he needed to save Yugi from Ushio.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Yami ordered with his confident calm baritone voice. Ushio stopped and turned to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Yami. That girl you're beating there is my best friend. Get away from her," Yami answered, "You know you're in trouble now. You're not only hurt my friend but two other people. Two out of three of them are girls and that's not how you treat a lady. It's time for the game of darkness."

"Y-Yami...?" Yugi whispered. Her vision was blurring. She couldn't see well.

"You're safe now, Yugi. Simorgh, take care of her and the other two. I'll handle Mr. Bully here," Yami said.

_"Of course,"_Simorgh said as he appeared out of the card and wrapped his wings around the three who were injured.

Then with just Yami (with his wings pulled into his body) and Ushio, the scenery change to where they were tied to their waists by a rope hanging from the side of a tall building with a single neat line of cards.

"Now, the game shall begin. Each turn we pick up a card. We climbed whatever number it is. Jacks are elevent, queens are twelve, kings are thirteen, and a joker is a miss turn. Whoever reaches the top first wins. If you win, Ushio, you will be left alone with the two thousand dollars (the prize at the top) you tried to rob from my friend. If you lose, you will receive the consequence for laying a hand on Yugi," Yami said.

"Like that freakish short brat is worth anything," said Ushio.

"Don't insult her. You're only making yourself look bad in this game. You don't know Yugi like I do, and you will pay for what you did to her. No ones hurts Yugi," said Yami.

Then the game began. Yami ascended the tower effortlessly. Ushio was losing. At the last, Yami got an ace for his last step to the top and Ushio got a joker.

"Who cares about this supid game? I'm taking the money and I'm going beat the life out of you and that freaky miget," the bully said, climbing up the tower.

"You're going against the rules. That was predictable. It's bad break the rules or cheat in a game of darkness," Yami told him, dodging a swing from the larger teen.

Yami was now falling. Ushio torn the rope that would save him. The smaller boy didn't faze as his black wings reappeared. He flew in the sky as Ushio slipped off the tower into the water to see his judgement and his purification.

Then, they were all back in behind the school. Ushio was unconscious, dealing with the judgment of his crimes internally. Yugi was laying on the ground, unconscious too. Simorgh was still with them. Josphina and Tristan were awake and had been witnessing the whole thing. They couldn't believe that Yugi's cat could talk, became a lion, and even become a human with wings.

"Thank you, Simorgh. I'm going to take Yugi home now," said Yami.

_"Be careful,"_responded the bird, returning to the card. Yami gathered Yugi up in his arms and turned to the other two.

"Can you two walk home?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," answered Josphina, still shocked. Yami nodded and flew up into the sky towards the game shop. When he reached it, he put Yugi in her bed and healed her wounds. Now he knew she would be okay.

________________________________________________

Yugi woke-up. She remembered everything that happened (not remembering the part that Yami became human). She knew that Yami must've have brought her home. She was surprised that her wounds were gone.

She got up and went downstairs to see a boy who looked just like her and wearing the Millennium Puzzle, talking her grandfather. She blushed when she saw him for some reason.

"Yugi, I'm glad you're awaken," said Grandpa.

"Yugi!" the boy said. His body started to glow for a moment, turning into the small black kitten she knew with the Millennium Puzzle, that had shruck, was still around his neck.

"Yami, that boy was you?" she asked as he climbed to her shoulder and nuzzle her neck.

"Yes," he answered.

"According to what he told me, after you finish the Millennium Puzzle ( which by the way, congrats), it put its power into him to awaken his human/angel form and new powers. Yami can only become a talking kitten or lion, but a human with or without wings. He saved you and Josphina and Tristan," explained Grandpa.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Yami," Yugi said, petting his head.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad was about to save you," Yami said.

Then the bell rang from the game shop store. It was Josphina and Tristan.

"May I help you?" asked Grandpa.

"We want to talk about what happened yesterday," Tristan answered as they eyed Yami.

They sat down to talk. Yami became human to join the conversation.

"I'm not normal as you can see. I was in Heaven early before Yugi was even born. Then one day, I felt a warmth coming into my heart. Its source was from Earth. I looked and found that the warmth come from not a woman but the child within her womb. I watch over them until the baby was born. It was Yugi. I watched her and helped when she needed help when her good parents couldn't.

"It was then when her parents died. I knew I was needed more than ever. I decided to stay with her, to protect her. I went to Earth permanently, taking a form of a kitten and could change into lion at will.

"When Yugi went to her grandfater, her new guardian, he gave the puzzle to solve. She worked on it for eight years. That's how long I have been with her. Now that she finished it finally, I have my form back and powers," Yami explained, revealing news to even Yugi.

"Really, I never knew Yugi had a friend like you," Josphina said.

"You never tried to get to know her," Yami said.

"Yugi, why did you try to protect us from the bully?" Tristan asked.

"Because I wanted to. I always did want to become friends," Yugi answered.

"It's a part of her nature," added Yami. They smiled.

From then on, Tristan and Joey (Josphina) became friends with Yugi and Yami.

************************************************

Preview: Yugi, Yami, and Joey go to a restuarant to eat. Tea (good) and Vivian (evil) come in now.


	2. Chapter 2: Closer Hearts

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Closer Hearts

After the whole commotion with Ushio, the bully was now nice and kind. Yami's powers showed him his crimes and purified him.

Now that Yami had a human form without wings, Grandpa enrolled him into Domino High School. Yugi and Yami were happy that he didn't need to hide in trees during school and wait. He could be by her side now.

With Joey and Tristan behind them, Yami entered the school as a new student. He caught a lot of girls' attention since he was very handsome.

Unfortunately for him, he caught the attention of Vivian, a tall Chinese girl with black hair and brown eyes, the most popular and most evil person in the whole school. Yami admitted she was pretty, but he believed that Yugi was gorgeous and not to mention, sweet, caring, smart, gentle, and fragile. Vivian would never steal his attention from Yugi. Yami blushed when he thought that, not sure why he thought in the first place. In any case, Vivian tries to make Yugi's life miserable, so he knew she was an enemy.

________________________________________________

One day, school was ending and Yami and Yugi were finishing a game they were playing. It ended in a draw as usual.

"Hey Yug', Yams, do you want to go to that new burger place, Burger World, after school," Joey asked.

"Sounds like fun," answered Yugi.

"Sure."

"Hey guys," called a girl named Tea. She was a nice girl. Yugi wanted to be friends with her too.

"I wouldn't go to Burger World if I were you. Its food had made customers sick," she said.

"Oh, really, I heard it was good. I guess we could go to our usual place," Yugi said, "Do you want to come?"

"I wish I could, but I can't," Tea said leaving.

"She's acting weird. Let's go follow her," Joey said as she grabbed Yugi and Yami.

They followed Tea (Yami and Yugi did against their wills). They ended up in Burger World. They went inside to see Tea welcoming them. She blushed with embarrassment that even Yami (who she had a crush on too) had to see her this way.

She let them in, get a table, and was ready to take their order.

"So, what's the deal, Tea? Why were you trying to hide that you work and lie about the food?" Joey asked.

"Sorry, I have two reasons. One is because I'm a little embarrassed, but the second and main reason is our school's witch," she answered.

"Vivian?" Yugi questioned, remembering that some students gave her that title.

"Yeah, she works here too, and she's the worst ever! I knew that she really hates you, Yugi. So, I thought that if you were here, she'll torture you. I was just trying to help," Tea explained.

"Thank you for your concern," Yugi said sweetly.

"Don't worry, Tea. I'll keep her from harm," Yami told her, putting an arm around her shoulder, getting a blush from the smaller girl. Tea felt jealousy for a moment, but she remembered that they were best friends so they had to be close. She walked away after getting their orders.

"Yami!" they heard an annoying high-pitched voice. Vivian approached them in the same uniform as Tea, carrying a tray with a burger, fries, and drink.

"I'm glad you're here. Let me deliver this to a table and then, I'll take your order," she said.

"Tea already took our order," Joey told her.

"Oh, well then, Yami, why don't you wait for me after my shift so we could hang out?" Vivian pushed.

"Sorry, but I have to get home after we eat," Yami said. He wasn't in any hurry to get home, but he didn't want anything to do with Vivian.

The black-haired girl mentally growled when she saw Yami's arm around Yugi's shoulder. She tilted her arm a little, making the tray of food she was holding start to fall. She aimed to let it drop on Yugi so Yami could let go in disgust, hoping that the whole thing would look like an accident.

Unfortunately for her, Yami noticed her action and knew her motive. He used his new powers, shadow powers that he used for good, and shot the tray with invisible force. The tray flew up into the air, and the food scattered everywhere. Yugi was untouched, but Vivian wasn't so lucky. There were french fries in her hair, ketchup and mustard was spattered on her uniform, and soda spilled all over her.

Everyone laughed at her as she stormed away.

"That was hilarious. I really pity Tea for working with her," Joey said. Yami smirked, glad to save Yugi from being embarrassed by her.

After Tea gave them their food, they started eating and talking. Then Yugi noticed a rough-looking man that just walked in. Tea welcomed him and was now showing him to his seat. Yugi noticed his arm was hiding behind his back. As they were walking pass their table, she saw a pistol in his hand!

"Tea! Watch out!" Yugi shouted, getting up from her seat. The man knew she was onto him. He pushed Tea forward, and then he grabbed Yugi as his hostage.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, trying to reach for her wrist, but it was out of reach.

"All right, everyone down and close your eyes!" the man ordered. He was an escaped convict. Yami knew he had to take him down to save Yugi. He was after all the person she trusted her life to the most.

Everyone now was on their stomachs on the ground. The convict and the terrified Yugi were at a table, waiting on a waitress to bring what he wanted.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered. She felt so scared now. Her heart was racing, and she felt all tense. She needed Yami, but she didn't want him to hurt by this bad guy.

"Quiet!" the convict ordered, making things worse. He found a piece of cloth and blindfolded her. Yugi was shaking now.

"That creep! Yugi is too fragile for this. He's scaring her to death," Yami thought. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow as he got up and walked up to the criminal.

The criminal noticed Yugi's shaking and slapped her for fun. That was a mistaken.

"How dare he strike her!" he thought angrily as his wings popped out of his back.

"Hey!" Yami called as he sat down in front of them.

"I didn't call you to come up here, you freak," said the convict. He was surprise at the sight of Yami's black wings. He still didn't let it lose control.

"I challenge you to a game of darkness. You made a huge mistake by taking the girl as your captive. I'm taking her back," Yami told him.

"Yami," said Yugi after hearing his voice.

"I'm here," he told her, hoping that it was enough to calm a little bit.

"A game of darkness? Sounds interesting I accept."

"Good. The rules are to chose only one finger to move. We can use it however we wish. I choose my thumb," Yami said.

"And I choose my indent finger," said the convict.

"Let the games begin!"

"Let the games end! It's time that you die!" the convict said, point the pistol at Yami. Yami held out a lighter. Curiousity got better of the bad guy and he watched him. The younger boy lit the lighter and dropped it on the hand that held the pistol.

"Now if you decide to shot me, the recoil will sent the lighter flying. The flame will touch your clothes and sent you on fire," the boy told him, getting up.

"Let's go, Yugi," Yami said, taking Yugi's hand and pulling her out of harm's way. He took off the blindfold. He wrapped his arms around her to cease her shaking completely.

Yugi sighed in relief. The moment Yami touched her hand and then hugged her, all her fears went away. She felt safe and warm in her best friend's arms. She blushed at the thought of him holding her so close to him.

The criminal took this as a chance to escape. He put down the lighter and his pistol, got up, and ran. Yami saw this. He took Yugi's hand, jumped up, turning into his lion form, and landing in front of the bad guy with Yugi on his back.

"Yikes!" The convict was now freaking that a lion was before him.

"You lose. Now, it's time for your judgement and purification," Yami said with the glowing eye on his forehand. The convict fainted to deal with his internal punishment.

Now that everyone was safe, Yugi got off Yami, and he turned into his wingless human form.

"Thank you for saving me," Yugi said.

"Your welcome."

_______________________________________________

Yugi, Yami, and Joey left Burger World now that the commotion was done and over with.

"Wait up!" Tea said, running up to them, "What was up with those wings, that lion look, and everything, Yami?" She seen the whole thing.

Yami explained the same thing that he told Joey and Tristan.

"So, you're like Yugi's guardian angel?" Tea questioned. Yugi and Yami blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so," he answered.

She smiled. She understood that. She could see that Yami had a thing for Yugi and Yugi had a thing for Yami. But still, she wasn't going to give up. She would play fair for his, especially since Yugi practically save her life from the convict, risking her own in the process.

But for now, she would just be his and Yugi's friend. She was a new edition to their group of friends.

***********************************************************************

Preview: A new student comes to Domino High and befriends Yugi. Could a desire of a card change that friendship?


	3. Chapter 3: The Cards with Hearts

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: The Cards with Hearts

"Whoa! It's a draw again!" Joey exclaimed as she, Tristan, and Tea were watching Yami and Yugi duel again.

"How do you two do that? You're neck to neck in every game you play. Not to mention, beat everyone else who has play against you," Tea asked.

"Well, I have a lot of experience with games because I live in a game shop with my grandfather. I don't know what Yami, but we almost played games together," Yugi answered.

"I don't know how for myself either," Yami added.

Just then the teacher walked in. Everyone went to their seats.

"Today, we have a new student. His name is Seto Kaiba," said the teacher as a tall handsome boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. Everyone started to whispered. Joey, who had her chin rested on her arm, slipped and her jaw hit the desk.

Seto Kaiba is a sixteen year old CEO of Kaiba Corp. He is also a top duelist. To Yami, he looked familiar somehow.

Kaiba was seated next to Yugi, behind Joey. He looked around with pride. He felt something strange coming off of Yami and felt a little interest in the blond in front of him.

He notice a duel monsters card on the floor next to Yugi's desk.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

"Oh yes, thank you. My name's Yugi," she answered.

"Seto Kaiba. So you like duel monsters, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, my best friend and I love it a lot," Yugi said.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Yami, over there."

Seto turned to see Yami. He felt something odd like Yami did. He looked familiar, but he couldn't figure it out.

_______________________________________________

"Kaiba is very nice. He's really good at games. He told me that he has a lot of medals and trophies from duel monster tournaments," Yugi told Yami while in the girl's room.

"Wow, it would be cool to join a tournament," Yami said.

"Yeah."

"It seems you're making friends again," said Yami, smiling at the process of his shy, yet sweet best friend.

"What? Jealous?" Yugi joked, winking.

"Me? Jealous? Now why would I? If anyone is Yugi Moto's best friend, it has to be me. If someone has trying work their way to replace me, they won't make it because I'll straggle them," said Yami, going along with the joke.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"One: I won't let you. Two: you're an angel. Angels don't do that. Three: you don't fight people unless they commit a crime, mostly against me. What could they do?"

"Getting close to you and trying to boot off a guardian angel's position as a friend. And what do you mean you won't let me? You and I both know you can't fight," Yami said.

"I know, but I know someone who can. Simorgh!" Yugi called as her duel monster bird restrained Yami.

"Hey! No fair!"

_"It is very fair, Master Yami. As you said, Lady Yugi can't fight back,"_ Simorgh said.

"You always take her side," the angel complained.

Yugi giggled as she walked the angel and the duel monster spirit wrestle.

_______________________________________________

The next day, Yugi and Yami were helping Grandpa with the game shop. Seto Kaiba walked in.

"Hey Kaiba," Yugi greeted.

"Hello Yugi, I have heard a rumor that your grandfather has a very powerful and rare card," he said.

"Yes, the rumor is true. Grandpa, can Kaiba see it?" she asked.

"Sure." Grandpa took out the duel monsters card and laid on the counter. Its image was a white dragon with blue eyes.

"This is it! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Suddenly, Kaiba started to get Grandpa to sell the card or trade. He seem desperate.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. This card is my treasure. Its soul is my friend," Grandpa told him.

"Soul? Cards do not have souls," Kaiba said.

"If only you knew," Yami and Yugi thought at the same time. Simorgh was chirping angrily, which didn't reach Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba left angrily in the end.

________________________________________________

At school, Grandpa let Yugi take his precious card to school to show Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

After finishing a duel against Joey, which Yugi had won, Kaiba came up to her.

"Yugi, I heard you brought your grandfather's card. May I see it?" he asked.

"I-I guess so," Yugi answered unsure. She handed Kaiba the card. He dropped it by accident (a/n: or not).

"Oops, sorry." He picked it up and handed it back to her.

He lefted with the **real**Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in his hand. Unfortunately for him, two people saw his act.

________________________________________________

Yugi and Yami were on their way home.

"Yugi! Yami!" Tea called, running towards them.

"What is it?"

"Tristan and Joey asked to talk to Kaiba on the roof of our school. I think they're getting into trouble," she said.

"Yami, we have to go help them," said Yugi.

"Okay!" Yami transformed into his lion form. Yugi climbed on. He ran back towards the school.

________________________________________________

"So why did you call me up here?" Kaiba asked.

"We know you took Yugi's grandfather's card from her and switched it with a fake. Give it back," Joey ordered.

"It's mine now," Kaiba said.

"Give it back or else!" Tristan shouted.

"Or else what?" challenged Kaiba as two bodyguards appeared.

"That doesn't scare us!" Joey and Tristan charged towards them.

Kaiba was staring at Joey the whole time. He quickly whispered something the guards that the other teens didn't hear. One of them punched Tristan in the stomach and knocked him out. The other just knocked out Joey.

"Tristan! Joey!" Yugi shouted as she and the lion Yami ran onto the roof. Yami went to the unconscious two, while the girl confronted Kaiba.

"Please Kaiba, stop it! I know that you switch my grandfather's card for a fake, but I thought you would give it back to me. Please, give it back. It would break my grandfather's heart," Yugi pleaded.

"Who cares about the old man?"

One of the bodyguards grabbed Yugi and lifted her up by her shirt. He was able to hit.

"Yami!" she cried out in her mind, unable to speak because of fear.

The mental cry was heard in Yami's mind. He attacked and saved Yugi. He had used his lion head to ram into the guard's stomach and successfully got the girl out his grasp. Then he transform into human form to catch her. He let his wings appear to show Kaiba that he had cross the line by trying to harm Yugi.

"What are you?" Kaiba asked, witnessing the transformation from a black lion to his classmate who had knocked out his guards.

"I am Yami, Yugi's guardian angel and best friend. No one even attempts to hurt her without leaving unpunished. It's time for a game of darkness. When you lose, you will face judgement," he said.

"Fine."

Yami and Seto's game is duel monsters. They fought well against each other. Then Kaiba summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The creature did not move with his will. Yami explained it because Solomon's soul was without the Blue-Eye's soul. Then the angel summoned Simorgh who was a part of him like Yugi's was. It all ended in a draw, but the card was safe in Yugi's hands to return to her grandfather.

Kaiba left with his pride hurt. Yugi and Yami help their hurt friends and then went home happy.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Yugi, Yami, Solomon, and friends go to the museum. A mysterious man appears.

A/N: Sorry if this wasn't a good chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadi Appears

Here's chapter four. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Italic: thoughts/mind link between Yami and Yugi.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4: Shadi Appears

"So you're saying that you heard me yell for you mentally?" Yugi questioned. They were in Yugi's room with Simorgh in on the conversation when they were suppose to go to sleep, going over what happen with Seto Kaiba.

"Yeah, I know I heard you, but you say you weren't able to speak because of fear. So, we might have a mental connection," Yami explained.

"Right now, I think you are mental," Yugi joked. Simorgh snickered.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Yugi. Anyway, let's try and see if my hypothesis is correct," Yami told her. She just shrugged.

_"Yugi, can you hear me?" _Yami thought, sending it to Yugi. She heard him.

"Whoa, you're right," Yugi said.

"See, I told you. We have a connection," said the guardian angel.

"That's so cool!" Yugi said excitedly before yawning.

"You should go to bed. We're going to the museum. You'll want to be wide awake," Yami said.

"Okay, are you going to bed too?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to talk with Simorgh for a little while," Yami answered.

"Okay," Yugi said, laying, "Don't eat him if you two in an argument!"

"Yugi!" Yami said as Simorgh laughed.

"I was talking to you, Simorgh! You could easily eat Yami. Don't."

This time Yami was the one who laughed.

*********************************************************************

Yugi, Yami, Solomon, Joey, Tristan, and Tea made it to the museum. They were excited about the Egypt exhibit, though Joey was nervous about the mummies. Yami and Yugi were excited to see the exhibits about Egypt where the Millennium Puzzle came from, according to Yugi's grandfather. Two men greeted them. One was tall and seem pleasant. The other was a fat guy.

"Hello, Professor Yoshimori, it's good to see you, old friend," Solomon said.

"Solomon, it's great to see you too," Yoshimori said back, then turned to the fat guy, "This is the sponsor for one of the exhibits for an excavation in Egypt, Mr. Kanekura."

"Welcome to my museum," greeted Mr. Kanekura.

_"_His _museum?" _Yami and Yugi questioned in thought.

"Oh, Yoshimori, remember that _thing _we talked about?" Kamekura asked. The professor looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh right, um, Solomon, you said that your granddaughter completed the Millennium Puzzle?" asked Yoshimori.

_"Great, Gramps blabbed," _Yami thought which Yugi heard.

_"He was excited for me when I finished it," _Yugi told him mentally.

_"Still."_

"Oh yes, this is my granddaughter, Yugi. She finished the Millennium Puzzle herself," Solomon introduced the girl, then turning to Yami, "This is her best friend who lives with us, Yami. He is the owner of the puzzle now."

Without a polite greeting from him, Mr. Kanekura grabbed the puzzle, while it was still around Yami's neck. He was practically choking him!

"Amazing! This is truelly amazing!" Kanekura said, not caring what he was doing to Yami.

"Mr. Kanekura is a dealer. He has an eye for valuable things," Yoshimori told them.

"Yeah, a life is a precious thing too, you know. So do you mind if you let go," said Yami. He and the puzzle were released.

"You okay?" Yugi asked. He nodded.

"Yami, please let me put the Millennium Puzzle in the exhibit," the fat sponsor asked him.

"What?" Yami unconsciously put his hand on the Millennium Puzzle. Ever since it gave him his human/angel form, he never took it off. He want to take it off. Yugi worked so hard on it for eight years. It always made him smile to see her work paid off and she let him wear it because it gave powers and his forms.

_"Yami, what are you_ _going to do?"_Yugi asked.

_"I don't want to give it up, Yugi,"_ he answered honestly.

"Please, Yami!" the man continued to beg. Yami's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right about him.

"Fine, but only for one day," the angel said taking it off unwillingly.

"Thank you! One day is enough."

_"Sorry, Yugi."_

_"It's fine. It's only for one day anyway. I could tell that he was getting on your nerves."_

_"I promise I won't leave without it. It's a treasure to us, right?"_

_"Right!"_

________________________________________________

Yugi, Yami, Solomon, Prof. Yoshimori, and friends went into the exhibit.

"Wow, this is so cool! It's amazing that the Millennium Puzzle's origins were from Eygpt," Yugi said.

"Yeah," Yami agreed, already missing the weight the puzzle gave him while it was around his neck.

They spotted the golden upside-down pyramid hanging in a case in display.

"Wow! You two are famous!" Joey said as they all looked at it.

Yami put his hand on the glass, staring in the eye of the puzzle. Yugi had poured her heart into solving it. A part of her was inside there, along with a part of himself. With it around his neck, his best friend would always there, even in spirit. Not only that, there was a familiar feeling when he first saw it eight years ago. It was as if he seen it before. Still, Yugi worked hard on it and let him wear it. Without Yugi and that puzzle, he felt incomplete.

"I'm sorry about this. I know you didn't want to give it up, but I'm afraid I'm not able to do anything," Prof. Yoshimori said.

"It's fine," Yami told him.

"It must mean a lot to you. I know it must be hard. Since you have a crush on Mr. Moto's granddaughter," he continued with a slight smirk.

"What! I don't have a crush on her. She's my best friend," protested Yami, blushing.

"Sure, sure."

Yami made the blush go away. Then they continue with the tour in the museum. When it was over, Yami and Yugi stayed to wait for closing time. When it was time, they went in.

"Let's slipt up. When one of us find Mr. Kanekura, ask him for the puzzle," Yami said.

"Right!"

The two separated. Yugi searched until she saw a Egyptian man wearing a white rob and turban. Around his neck was a gold key. In his hand was the Millennium Puzzle!

"Excuse me, but that belongs to my friend and me," Yugi said. The stranger's eyes widen with shock.

"Did you solve this?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Yugi, wondering what was going on.

"This girl finished the Millennium Puzzle. What kind of a person is she? Is she black-hearted like Mr. Kanekura, who I have punished for his greed in selling precious Egyptian treasure from the Valley of the Kings? Or she is something? Let's find out with the Millennium Key," the man thought, taking a hold of the gold key. He used it to touch Yugi's forehand. With a click, the man entered a room, her soul room, to see what lays in her heart. He was bewildered.

"This room is amazing. I have never seen anything like this," he thought, "White walls meaning purity. The walls are made of glass; she's fragile. Yet, there are support beams that hold up her room. She does have strength and is able to support people no matter what. There are scatter toys everywhere on the floor; innocence. There are pictures here: an old man, a couple, a large bird, a group of friends, and a boy with crimson eyes and black wings. They mean a lot to this girl. Each has a type frame that shows a type of love she has for them. The old man and couple are family love, the bird and the group of friends is friendship, and the boy has a special frame, special feelings. No evil thoughts, no darkness at all. She's a pure-hearted innocent maiden. This girl has nothing to do with the invasion of the Valley of the Kings. She solve the Millennium Puzzle, but she doesn't have its power."

The man looked to the center of the room. There was a winged-heart state in the middle, chained up.

"From the looks of this, she has power of her own. It's locked up."

Then he saw a chained-up ancient stone picture of a girl who looked just like Yugi but was wearing Egyptian princess with a tiara and all. Next to it was an ancient stone door with the same eye like the one on the puzzle.

"This picture shows that she has a secret that even she doesn't know of. I don't know either. But this door..."

The man opened to the door. Behind it was an unusual room. It looked like a tomb in some way. It had many staircases and many doors. He tried to entered it but couldn't.

"What does this mean?"

_"Yugi!"_

The voice sounded like it was coming from the stone room.

_"Yugi, where are you?"_

The picture of the crimson-eyed black-winged boy was glowing.

"_Yugi!!!"_

The Egyptian man left Yugi's soul room. The small girl fainted. She laid on the ground. The man took her wrist and put the Millennium Puzzle in her hand. Yugi pulled it to her chest.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted as he appeared, seeing his best friend on the floor with a man standing over her.

"Yugi! What did you do to her?" Yami ordered, running over to her body, cradling her. The man watched him. He touched his forehead with the Millennium Key, entering his soul room.

Now both he and Yami were in his soul room, the ancient tomb soul room.

"Who are you? How are you in my soul room? Did you do the same thing to Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Who I am is no concern for you. I am a judge for whose to enter the Valley of King. While I was doing my duty, I came across the complete Millennium Puzzle. It's been solve and from the looks of you being here with me, it's power transfer to you," he answered.

"Yes, you're right about that. Still, how are you about to come here?"

"I use one of the Millennium Items, the Millennium Key, to enter your mind. I had also entered the girl's soul room, to answer your question. I did nothing to her except observed. She has a very beautiful soul room I might add," he said, making Yami growl, "I have another Millennium Item, the Millennium Scales. I use it to judge the light and darkness in a person's heart. They are a part of my power. So now, I am here to see the true power of the Millennium Puzzle."

"You invade my friend and my soul rooms just to find power. Well now, let's turn this into a game. Go on and search to your heart's content," Yami told him.

"Before I do that, I must tell you about another power I have. I am able to recreate the personality of a person's soul room and have them under my control."

Yami growled, worried what he could do to Yugi with that kind of power. He couldn't like this guy near her if he meant to harm her. So far, as he heard, this man didn't do anything yet.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt your little friend. Now, I shall begin my search."

The Egyptian man walked around, looking behind the doors and dodging dangerous traps. It was a dangerous place. He had to be careful.

He can across a white door that led to Yugi's soul room, showing the connection between two. Still, he couldn't enter it like before. He also saw pictures around it. They were the same pictures as Yugi, except it was missing the couple's picture. The old man was in a family frame, the friends and bird were in the friendship frame, and the girl, Yugi, was in the special frame too.

Finally, he reach a room where Yami was in. He entered, thinking that it was the true room where he could find the power of the puzzle. The floor gave in, revealing to be a trap. The man grasped the side. He saved himself but was still in danger.

"If I fall, I'll never leave this boy's mind," he thought. His hand slipped. He was falling until he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up. Yami saved him. He was flying out of the hole of darkness with his black wings.

"You saved me?" the man questioned.

"Don't judge me because my wings are black or my name, Yami, darkness. Anyway, I think that's enough peeping into other people's soul rooms, don't you?"

"Thank you. I lose this game." With that, he and Yami returned to reality. Yami was still conscious with Yugi in his arms.

"I shall leave now. Thank you for saving my life," he said, leaving, "My name is Shadi."

"Shadi?" Yami repeated then felt a stir in his arms. Yugi woke-up.

"Yami?" she said.

"Hey, glad you're okay."

"I saw a man who had the puzzle. Then I guess I fainted. He gave me back the puzzle though," she explained. She put the puzzle back around her friend's neck.

Yami smiled, feeling much better now that he had the Millennium Puzzle back.

"Come on. Let's head back before Grandpa starts to worry," said Yami as he picked her up bridal style.

"Yami, you can put me down. I'm fine," Yugi protested.

"It's fine. You're very light anyway."

Yugi blushed and allowed Yami to carry her home in his warm arms that always seem to make her feel safe no matter what.

Yami smiled down at her. Still, he knew that that wasn't the last he saw of Shadi. He really hoped that Yugi wouldn't be put in danger.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Shadi comes back and challenges Yami. The prize at sake... Yugi.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadi's Game

Here's chapter five. Please enjoy and review.

Italics-thoughts/mind link between Yami and Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5: Shadi's Game

Yami and Yugi are heading to school. After what happened in the museum, Yami kept eye out for Shadi, especially since Mr. Kanekura was in the hospital and as far as he knew, Yoshimori was untouched. According to the news, they found papers of a selling deal for the Millennium Puzzle who belong to someone else. Yami was angry to know that Mr. Kanekura tried to sell the puzzle because of his greed. Shadi must have judged him for it.

Now Yami was worried for Yugi. Shadi wouldn't give up the search for the power of his puzzle, and he was afraid she could be involved in this.

"Hey Yami, what game should we play at lunch today?" Yugi asked, oblivious to what was ahead but it didn't mean she didn't notice that Yami was tense. The game suggestion was to help him cheer up.

Yami smiled. "I don't know. How don't you pick?"

"Nope, you pick today, Yami. Come on, I'll race you," Yugi said, taking off.

"Hey, you can't run ahead for long, little girl," Yami called after her, running as well.

"I'm not little! I'm just short!"

________________________________________________

As Yami had feared, Shadi was working out a plan to get Yami to play a game of darkness and find out more about the power of the Millennium Puzzle. He came to Domino High School. Suddenly, someone bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the person yelled. Shadi turned to see it was Vivian. Since the girl had a Domino High girl uniform on, she would be perfect in getting Yami. He took out his Millennium Key.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize? You... " Vivian was cut off when the key touched her forehead with a 'click', allowing Shadi to enter her soul room. He looked around the place.

"This girl is black-hearted. I can't see much. Mostly darkness. There is a mirror that shows her love for her looks, a treasure chest shows the greed for wealth, and two pictures; one of the crimson-eyed angel boy, Yami, and one of his beautiful innocent friend, Yugi. The special frame is for the boy, meaning that she has a liking of him, but not all true. A ugly frame is for the girl, meaning an intense hatred for her. Unlike the maiden, the angel's friend, this girl is an ugly monster. Still, she is perfect to be use an puppet."

"Marionette Design!" Shadi shouted, changing the look of Vivian's soul room so he could control her.

________________________________________________

Yami and Yugi were playing their game with their friends watching. The rest of their classmates were out, doing who know what. So they were alone in the room.

Right in the middle of the game, they heard footsteps. They saw Vivian approaching with a blank look on her face.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Tea asked.

The Chinese girl stopped. She stood there for a moment then attacked. She jumped over the desk, scattering the game to the ground. Vivian grabbed Yugi's collar and went to punch her.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted. Joey and Tristan restrained Vivian as the guardian angel freed Yugi from her grasp into his arms. Vivian struggled to reach the small girl.

"What's with this girl? She's was never this strong before nor this crazy," Joey said.

"She looks like someone possess her and is after Yugi. I'll get her out of here. You guys keep Vivian busy until I come back," Yami said, taking Yugi's hand and running away. They ran out of the room.

Once they reach a safe distance, they entered an empty classroom.

"Yami, I'm scared. I know Vivian hates me, but she never attacked me before," Yugi said.

"From the look in her eyes, Vivian is being controlled. I think I know who is doing this. But no matter what, I'll protect you, Yugi," Yami vowed, holding her close. Yugi blushed.

"I'll be back to get you when we're done with Vivian. Just stay here where it's safe. It will be okay," Yami said, reaching for the door. While that was happening, Shadi appeared out of thin air behind Yugi unnoticed.

"Forgive me, pure maiden, but I must do this. I will not make you as pitiful puppet like that ugly black-hearted girl. Instead, I will make you into a pretty doll with no will," he thought, using his redesign powers again.

"She is no longer safe, Yami," Shadi spoke up. Yami turned around.

"Shadi!" he said, surprised that the Egyptian man appeared, "I knew you're behind this!"

Then he looked to Yugi. He gasped. Her eyes were blank. Her beautiful amethyst eyes looked their spark of life. Shadi had her under his control.

"Yugi! Shadi, let her go! Your business is with me. No one else!" Yami shouted angrily. Hearing what was going on, Simorgh appeared, chirping angrily that Yugi was in danger.

"That bird. Its picture was in both your soul rooms," Shadi said, staring wide-eyed at the great bird.

"This is a friend of ours, Simorgh, the Bird of Divinity. He helps me when I need help protecting Yugi. He cares about his mistress that much, and right now, he isn't a happy camper about what you don't to her," Yami told him, then turning to his duel monster friend, "Simorgh, I know you wish to save Yugi. But I must do this alone. I will save her, I promise."

Simorgh nodded. As the guardian angel trusted him with Yugi, he could trust the angel with her as well.

"Now Yami, we shall play a game that I chose. I will get everything ready. Come to the roof in ten minutes," Shadi told him, then took one of Yugi's golden bangs in his hand, "If you refuse, just know this. If I order for this maiden to die, then she will die. You will lose her this way or if you lose the game." In his mind, he corrected himself. He planned to spare Yugi anyway and return her to normal if he play the game no matter what the results.

"No, don't! I'll play your game," Yami said in panic.

"Good, be up on the roof in ten minutes. Remember what you may lose, something precious as it seems," Shadi told him, leaving with Yugi.

Yami watched the clock while deep in his thoughts, "Shadi is determine to find out the power of the Millennium Puzzle. I don't know much either. All I know is that it gave my shadow powers and my angel/human form. Why would do this anyway? Why put Yugi's life in sake? It is because she is close to me. That's probably that answer. I won't let anything happened to her. Yugi is precious to me! I..."

________________________________________________

Yami went up onto the roof. There, he saw Shadi waiting for him and Yugi... was standing outside the roof's edge on a board, hanging on some ropes attached to statues! There were five of them. Four of them were holding up the board Yugi was standing on, and one of them was holding the Millennium Key.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, running over to the fence that would protect students from falling off the roof, "Shadi, how dare you make Yugi a part of this!"

"Her life is at sake, Yami. It's up to you whether she will live or die. The ropes were the only thing holding the board up. If you feel weakness, the statues will break. If all four of yours breaks, the maiden will fall to her death. If my one statue breaks, then the Millennium Key is free and will slid down the rope to her hand, bringing her back to normal again," Shadi told him, "Don't be afraid."

"Afriad?"

"That is a weakness. That will break the statues," Shadi said. Yami looked over the statues. He did feel fear, making one of them break!

"Yugi!" shouted Yami as the board wobbled a bit. Now there were only three holding the petite girl up.

"Let the games begin!" Shadi shouted.

A large hole depended into roof. Yami saw nothing but a pair of eyes.

"What's there?" he asked quietly. That was when claws came up and grabbed him. A crocodile monster appeared with its jaw opened over Yami! In front of him were nine stones plates.

"Here your first challenge. It's called concentration. In this version, the plates reflect the monster named Ammit. There are four pairs and one is alone. You must find out what that lone plate is. You have five minutes," Shadi told him. Now Yami was trying to figure it out.

"Okay, how does these tiles reflect Ammit and what is the ninth tile? Come on, think! Man, I'm too scared to think straight. Wait a minute... scared! Yugi!" Yami thought, hearing a crack from one of them, "Okay, now focus. The plates reflect Ammit. Um, I got it!

Yami turned to Shadi, "The matches are...

"Eyes..."

"Nostrils..."

"Ears..."

"Hands..."

"And the one lone plate is... the mouth!"

The plates and Ammit disappear. Yami had pass this part of the game.

"Good, Yami. Now, it's time for final game," the Egyptian said. Now in this illusion, the roof fell apart to form a ring to the abiyss, leaving only a platform in the middle.

"Here is your opponent," he continued. Yugi, with blank eyes and an evil smirk, appeared before him.

"Yugi! She's my opponent!? No, I can't fight her," Yami said.

"You must or else she will die anyway," Shadi told him. Yugi walked towards him, snatching the puzzle from him.

"Yami, what kind of a guardian angel, are you? You stole the puzzle from me after I spent eight years solving it. Some friend you are. I hate you!" Yugi said. Yami felt pain and sadness in his heart, not realizing that two more his states shattered, leaving only one now.

"You both must throw down the puzzle. Whatever direction it is pointing to, you must walking two steps that way. Whoever walks over the edge loses. Ladies first. Begin!"

Yugi dropped the puzzle. Yami went its direction and passed his turn, telling Shadi that he will not risk Yugi's life in this game. This went on until Yami reached the edge. Yugi was ready to throw down the puzzle if he passed again.

"Are you sure you don't want take your turn? It might turn this game around," Yugi said.

"I will not go. I believe in you, Yugi," he said.

"You trust too much. That is your downfall. Maiden, throw the puzzle and make him meet his fate!" ordered Shadi. Yugi didn't move. Instead, she faded away with a beautiful smile on her face. The puzzle dropped the floor where Yami picked it up around his neck.

"But how?" Shadi asked, shocked.

"I trust Yugi. She trusts me. Our friends are the same," Yami answered, looking over where the real Yugi was. Then he saw that the only rope was snapping apart.

"No, Yugi!" Yami yelled, running over to the fence. If the rope breaks, she would fall!

"Hang on, Yugi!" the angel heard Joey's voice. He looked down. The blond-haired girl was supporting the board, taking off the weight of the pull on the rope.

"Joey!" Yami shouted happily, then he turned to Shadi, "You see, Shadi? Trust is strength. The power of this puzzle is the power of unity between Yugi, our friends, and me!"

Shadi's eyes widen. His one statue shattered. The Millennium Key slid down the rope to Yugi's hand. Just in time too, the still-possess Vivian, who was covered in cuts and bruises from their friends fighting her, was grabbing onto Joey's legs, making it harder to hold up the board. Joey was at least happy that Yugi was so light.

Yugi's soul room returned to the way it was, beautiful and pure. Yugi return to her senses. She was confused on where she was. She looked down at the long drop and screamed. She fell to her knees on the board.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, getting her attention.

"Yami! Please, help me!" Yugi cried, completely terrified. Tears building up in her eyes.

"Yugi, hurry! Get off of this thing! Get to safety!" Joey said.

"Yugi, I'm right here. Don't worry," Yami added.

"O-Okay." Yugi carefully stood up on her feet and slowing walked towards the roof where her best friend was at.

"Darn it! I can't hold on for much longer!" Joey said. She couldn't hold up the board, thanks to Vivian. Unwillingly, Joey lost her grip while Yugi was still on it!

Yugi was slipping back down the board until she felt a hand grab her wrist. Yami was holding her wrist while holding on to the fence to keep them both from falling.

"I got you!" Yami shouted, putting her towards him. Yugi was holding onto him as he had his arm around her waist. Yugi relaxed a little, feeling her fear disappear.

"Get off of me!" Joey yelled at Vivian, trying to shake her off.

"Joey, touch her hand with that key. It will stop her," said Yami.

"Okay!" Joey grabbed Vivian's wrist, leading it to the Millennium Key. Once she touched it, Vivian turned back to normal too.

"What! Where...?" Joey didn't let her finish. She let go of her hand and Vivian fell back into the classroom through the window. She was knocked out.

Yami and Yugi helped Joey get onto the roof. Yami turned to Shadi, who nodded and left.

"Phew. Glad that's over," Joey said as Tristan and Tea ran to them, "What was that about anyway?"

"It's a long story," Yami told her, "I'm glad that everything's all right."

"Let's back to the room before class starts," Tea said.

"What about Vivian?" asked Tristan, not that he was concerned for her.

"Leave her. She's be okay. Whatever she did to become like that, she deserved the results," Yami answered. Their friends nodded. They started for their classroom, but Yami pulled Yugi back.

"Yugi, I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um, do you hate me because I wear the Millennium Puzzle instead of you? Are you angry at me since you worked on it for eight years?" Yami questioned.

"What? What made this come up? The Millennium Puzzle game you gave its power. It gave you powers and your forms. I'm happy for that. Besides, I think that a part of me in that puzzle and is always be with you. You're my friend, Yami, my best friend. I don't hate you. I will never hate you!" Yugi answered. Yami smiled. That Yugi that he played against in Shadi's game was just an illusion. There was no way she would ever say those things to him.

"Still," Yami said, "I feel a little guilty. So I have a present for you."

"Yami, you don't have..."

"I want to."

Yami held out his hand. A gold light appeared upon his palm. When it disappeared, in its place was a choker. It was an amethyst silk ribbon with a small small replica of the Millennium Puzzle hanging from it.

"It's so beautiful!" Yugi said.

"I'm glad you like it. I want you wear it, will you?"

"Of course! I love it! I'll never take it off," Yugi told him. Yami smiled as he put it on for her. When he finished, he took a look at her. The ribbon brought out her eyes, and he could see a part of the bow he tied on both sides on her neck, making her look adorable.

"You look so cute!" he told her, making her blush. Yugi touched the Millennium Puzzle pendant and smiled.

"Thank you, Yami. I love it a lot," she said.

"I'm happy for that. Now, let's go before the others wonder where we are," said Yami, taking her hand.

"Right."

Yami was now happy. Yugi was safe and Shadi will leave them alone now. He was relied.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Digital pets are becoming popular. Suddenly, things get out of control when a student's pet eat the others. Will Yami stop them before his, Yugi's, and their friends are next?


	6. Chapter 6: Digital Pets

Here's chapter six. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 6: Digital Pets

A game called digital pets are getting popular at Domino High School.

Yugi, Yami and their friends were talking about it in their classroom.

"Hey, you and Yami have a digital pet, right?" asked Joey.

"Yes," Yugi answered, holding up her white digital pet box. Yami held up his royal blue digital pet box.

"What's your pets' names?" asked Tea.

"Her name is Yumi," Yugi answered. Her pet looked similar to her and looked adorable. There were wings on her back. (Think of Yu2 but with girlish features and wings).

"Mine's name is Yu2," Yami added. His pet look like Yugi's but without wings and he had a crown with the same eye as the one on the Millennium Puzzle.

"Tea, Joey, you two have digital pets too?" Yami asked. Joey held out a green digital pet box and Tea held out a red digitial pet box. Tristan didn't have one.

"You bet, his name is Joe," Joey said, showing them her not very cute digital pet.

"Hers is Peachy," Tea said, showing them her peach-shaped pet.

"Wow, they're awesome," Yugi told them, "This game is so much fun. The pets grow from the personality of their owner. It's like taking care of a child."

"Hey, speaking of children, Yugi, didn't you say once that when you were married and have kids, if you have a boy, you would name him 'Yuya'?" Tea asked.

Yugi blushed when she remembered it and nodded.

"Why do you want to name your son 'Yuya'? It's cute, but why?" asked Joey.

Yami chuckled when he noticed that his best friend was becoming too shy to answer. "Yuya is the name of her favorite character of her favorite book her parents use to read to her when she was younger."

"What book was that?"

"It was Eternity," Yugi explained, "It was about a princess named Angel who was frail and shy. Her parents, the king and queen, were tricked into arranging her to wed a demon in disguise who only liked her because of her beauty and status to the throne. Princess Angel saw that, yet did not know that he was a demon. She prayed for a way out. On the day of their wedding, she was dressed in her white gown that her husband picked out for her (which was hideous), but she refused to leave her room to be wed. Her demonic fiance attacked her to try to force to come, showing her his true form. Then an angel sent from the Heavens where all her prays were heard came to save her and took her away from the castle. The angel's name is Yuya. He took her to a mansion quite a ways from her home. There, Princess Angel, Yuya, and friends lived together happily. The princess and the angel were falling for each other. The princess thought that Yuya was strong, kind, noble, and had a good personality. The angel thought Angel was sweet, caring, gentle, and adorable with her personality and fragile but strong-willed self.

What Princess Angel learns in time that Yuya is an angel prince. She is discourage that she would be able to be with him forever because he is an angel. After a few run-ins with demons, Angel gets slayed by her former fiance. Yuya got him captured to be dealt with later and mourned over Angel's body. With his tears and light from the Heavens pouring into the princess's body, she was transformed and revived with white angel wings. She became an angel. Then she and Yuya wedded, becoming king and queen of the angels and they lived happily for eternity with their angel children."

"Wow, that's a cool story. No wonder why you like it, Yugi. I must say Princess Angel sounds a lot like you. Not to mention, you would be a good mother," Joey told her.

"See, Yugi. I'm not the only one who thinks that," Yami said. Yugi started blushing again.

"So, you like the character, Yuya, because he's kind, strong, and protects the princess. That's sounds like Yami when it comes to you," Tristan said, darkening Yugi's blush. Tea's eyebrow twitched with jealousy. It twitched again when she remember after the deal with Shadi and they went back into the classroom, they saw the choker around Yugi's neck. Yami just told them that he gave it to her and nothing more.

Yugi still blushed, thinking about the reason she would want to name her son Yuya. Her favorite character is the one main reason. But there was another reason that she would never reveal*.

"Hey, Yugi, the boxes have data ports. How about we link and let Yumi and Yu2 meet?" asked Yami.

"Sure, they could be best friends just like us," answered the small girl.

She put the data ports together. They all watched as Yumi entered Yu2's box. They looked at each other. Then they nuzzled each other and a heart appeared above them before disappearing, with Yumi returning to her box.

"W-What was that?" Yugi asked.

"It was different from when Peachy and Joe met Yu2," Tristan said.

"Isn't that the sign that two pets like each other more than just friends?" Joey asked. This time both Yugi and Yami's faces turned red. Tea's eyebrow twitched again.

"Yami!" an annoying voice shrieked, making the gang cringed. It was Vivian. All of her bruises from when Tristan and Joey fought against her in her zombie state that Shadi put her in, were gone. She didn't know how she got them in the first place but put it in the back of her mind.

"Let's have our pets meet!" she said.

"No thanks," Yami said quickly.

He had seen her pet. It was just like her. It had a pac-man looking body with Vivian's hairstyle and a princess tiara on her head.

Letting their pets was another way to try to get close to Yami. Too bad for her that Yami hates her with a passion and cares for Yugi with a passion. Yami really wants to avoid Vivian.

"How about our pets meet, Vivian?" asked another voice. It was Kujirada, a fat guy who was arrogant.

"Eww! No way!" she said with her nose in the air.

"Give it!" he yelled, snatching her digital pet from her, "Now Devil Master, eat!"

After putting the data ports together, Kujirada's digital pet, a toad with a star on its stomach, went after Vivian's pet, taking it, and eating.

"No, my Chang!" the Chinese girl cried when she got her digital pet box back with a blank screen.

"Kujirada's pet ate Vivian's!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yes, my pet grows and strengthens when it eats other digital pets," he explained with an evil smirk. Yugi, Yami and the gang gasped with shock and terror. They couldn't believe that there was a pet like that.

"That is wrong. Our pets mean something to us," Yugi said, holding her white digitial pet box close to her.

"It doesn't matter. All your pets are weak compared to mine. It's your pet's turn, Yugi!" Kujirada said, scratching her box from her.

"No!" Yugi shouted. She didn't want to lose Yumi. She felt a little attached to the digital pet. Yami reacted by elbowing Kujirada in the stomach, making him drop Yugi's pet box.

"Why you!" the big guy yelled, recovering from the blow, grabbing Yami's digital pet box too. He put the data ports together.

"Oh no, Yami, Yu2!" Yugi said, picking hers up. Yumi chirped worriedly.

Yami just smiled, ready for battle. Digital pets could also fight in battles, like what Devil Master was doing. It was a game, and Yami liked games. He barely lost at games.

"Go Yu2!" Yami commanded. Yu2 chirped and punched Devil Master, instantly defeating it.

"What!"

Yami smirked, separating the data ports. "Good work, Yu2."

"That was good, Yami. You too, Yu2," Yugi said, smiling.

"I'm just glad I saved Yumi before that thing got her," Yami told her.

She smiled as Yumi, Yu2, Peachy, and Joe chirped happily that the pet-eater bully was gone.

*********************************************************************

***Yu**gi + **Ya**mi = **Yuya**

**Okay, people, I can't make up my mind of when Yugi and Yami will confess their feelings. I have two ideas. I would like you guess to pick and give me reasons to do it.**

**1. During a trip in Domino Amusement Park with the bomber.**

**2. At the end of the third season, after Yami gets Yugi's soul back from Dartz and saves the world.**

**3. Your choice.**

Preview: Joey has been having trouble with a guy from her middle school. Yugi gets involved. Yami is furious and desperate to save her. Joey is in trouble too. One unexpected person comes to help her.


	7. Chapter 7: Where True Strength Come From

Here's chapter seven. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter 7: Where True Strength comes From

Yugi and Yami were walking home from school. They were happily talking to each other. Then they reached the topic of Joey. She's been acting unusual lately. She's been tense, like she is excepting someone was going to pop out any minute. She's been pulling back from her friends. She was worrying Yugi greatly.

Suddenly, while deep in their conversation, shadows loomed over the two best friends. Before Yami react when he noticed, something pounded him to the ground by the head.

"Hey! Let go of me! Let go! Yami, help!" he heard Yugi's frighten voice. He looked up, seeing a pair of teenage boys grabbing his friend.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, trying to get up and save her, but someone's foot kept him down.

"Tell Josephina Wheeler if you both want to see the runt again, have her come to the warehouse. She knows where it's at. Tell her that Hirotani wants her in exchange for the runt," he said, kicking Yami's head.

The angel boy was falling out of consciousness slowly as he was force to watch the punks take Yugi away.

He promises himself that when he regain consciousness, he will get Joey, but he won't let them get her either. Both Joey and Yugi will be safe in the end of this. He will save Yugi. If things don't go well and/or Yugi gets hurt, he'll go on a killing spree (translation = beaten into a pulp before judgement).

* * *

Joey had a bad feeling now. She's been tense for days now. Only she knew why.

"Joey!" she heard Yami's voice. She looked, spotting him in the sky, flying with his black wings. He landed next to her.

"Some creeps took Yugi! If we want her back, we have to go to a warehouse to this Hirotani guy and trade you for her," said Yami.

"What! Oh no!" Joey said. She believe this happened to her little friend.

"Joey, do you know this guy?" the angel asked. The tall girl sighed.

"Yes, Tristan and I both do. We were in middle school. It was long before I met our sweet little Yugi. There was this guy, Hirotani, and his gang. For a while, I was a part of it, but I was in the back, out of trouble. Though I was such a rebel and a bad girl back then, I felt what Hirotani did was worse. So I distanced myself. Unfortunately, Hirotani decided I would be his girl. I refuse, but he's stubborn. He kept trying until we had to go to high school. There, I was relied that we went to different ones, met you and Yugi, and changed. Now Hirotani wants me back, and I'm afraid that he got Yugi involved," Joey told him, "I'll join his gang again and get Yugi back."

"No Joey, Yugi will be saved and you will be safe from him. Just tell where the warehouse is. I can flew over there, get Yugi, and get out," Yami said, not wanting to endanger Joey.

"All right, I'll tell you, but tell Hirotani I'll meet him at the park," said the blond.

"But, Joey..."

"I have to settle this. I have to tell him that I'll never to be his, and he should never get my friends into this," she said firmly.

"If you say so."

Joey gave him the directions to the warehouse. Yami flew off while she started walking, thinking about the situation. It brought tears to her eyes that Yugi was in danger because of her. She felt so weak, so helpless. Yugi must be terrified right now, and it's all her fault.

Joey suddenly bumped into someone, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person shouted. It turned to be Seto Kaiba, who Joey is angry at. Now, here she is, on the ground with tears in her tears right in front of him.

"Hey mutt," he greeted unfriendly.

"Don't call me a mutt! Leave me alone. I'm busy," she said, getting up to leave.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, grabbing her arm. His voice didn't sound like he cared much.

"None of your business!" Joey yelled, trying to free her arm.

"Well, you're crying. Something is up," Kaiba said. Joey gave him a look. Why would he care?

"I said to stay out!" she said, running out of his grip to place she was going to meet Hirotani, leaving a confused Kaiba.

* * *

In a warehouse, guarded by Hirotani's gang, Yugi was tied up in a chair, gagged as well.

She was terrified right now. Tears were flowing of her eyes. Simorgh spoke gently to her to try to comfort her. It was helping only a little. She wanted to be with Yami so much right now.

Suddenly, she heard a sound like someone was in here in this room with her. Yugi whimpered. No one harmed her so far, but she still was scared.

Arms then wrapped themselves around her body as a gentle hug. She looked up at familiar crimson eyes.

"Yami!" she exclaimed in a whisper, leaning into him.

"I got you, Yugi. Just hang on," he said, untying the ropes. When he got the rope undone, he picked her up bridal style, holding the fragile girl close and comfortably tight to protect and make her feel safe again.

"You're safe now. I just have to deliver a message from Joey," he said, hating to have to tell the leader where Joey was, even if the blond asked for it.

With his wings still out, Yami flew to the indoor balcony where the gang was in view.

"Hey!" He got their attention.

"What the- ?" Hirotani started.

"How did he get to our hostage?" asked a member of the gang.

"Joey is watching for you at the park, Hirotani. See ya!" Yami said, flying through the window with Yugi secure in his arms.

* * *

Joey waited in the park, hoping that Yami got to Yugi in time before Hirotani did something to her.

"Hey Josephina!" called the big gang leader as he approached the girl.

"A weird friends of yours told us to meet you here after taking off with our hostage," he said. Joey was glad. Yami rescued Yugi.

"Hirotani, I'm down right furious that you got Yugi involved in this," Joey said angry.

"I want you back in the gang. You're my girl," he said.

"I am not! I am not your girl. Never was, never will," Joey shouted. She hated being in his gang. She hated him for trying to make her his girl. Most of all, she hated herself. While in the gang, she pretend to be strong. Yet, when she became friends with Yugi, she knew true strength from the one both she and Yami knew was the strongest among them: Yugi.

"If you don't join, that friend of yours will never left alone," he threatened.

"Leave Yugi out of this! She's completely innocent. I won't let you!"

Joey winced when Hirotani roughly grabbed her arm. She knew this was bad. The gang leader lean towards her face. She struggled to get away with her eyes shut tight, not wanting him to take her first kiss.

Suddenly, she felt his hold on her disappeared. She heard a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the ground as well. Joey opened her eyes, seeing the surprise of her life.

Seto Kaiba stood in front of her in what appears to be protective. Hirotani was on the ground a small distance away. He looked as if he was thrown there. Not to mention, his right cheek was swollen from a punch.

"Leave before I call the police for kidnapping and harassment," he said. When Hirotani ran away, he turned to Joey. He surprised her with an unusual gentle look. Joey blushed at the sight.

"Be careful from now on, Mutt," Kaiba said, walking away.

"W-What was that?" asked Joey to herself.

"Joey!" she heard. Yami jumped down from a tree with Yugi in his arms.

"Yugi!" she shouted, hugging the small girl and ruffling her tri-color hair, making her laugh.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry this happened," Joey apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad Yami rescued me and you're safe," Yugi said, "What was up with Kaiba anyway?"

"I don't know."

"His heart seemed lighter and brighter. There's a sense of darkness though. I think there is a darkness possessing him. He isn't truly the person he was when we first met him," Yami said.

"That's a good thing I guess. At least, he's not bad at heart," commented Yugi.

Joey nodded. She actually felt relieved that that Seto Kaiba wasn't really a cold, heartless jerk. That moment of warmth from him was nice. She wanted to get to know that Kaiba.

* * *

Preview: There's a cruel teacher at school. She wants the rules to be stricter and stricter. When an plan to help Tristan with his crush on a girl named Miho backfires and Tea stands up to her. There will be a world of trouble.

The Poll So Far:

The Amusement Park episode: 5

After defeating Dartz: 4

Other: 2


End file.
